villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Youngblood
Youngblood is a mischievous kid ghost who often plays dress-up and an antagonist from the Danny Phantom cartoon series. He was voiced by , who also portrayed Cassidy Cascade from Scream Queens. History Pirate Radio Youngblood teamed up with Ember McLain and sent his undead pirate crew to steal the Fenton's ghost shield and some workout equipment. The plan was to use Ember's music to make the adults come to a cruise that was actually Youngblood's disguised pirate ship. The adults would then be used with the workout equipment to power the young ghost's ship and with all the adults gone, Ember would be able to take over. With the ghost shield, they could prevent Danny Phantom from interfering. However Danny lead the other kids to attack the ship and succeeded in defeating both Ember and Youngblood. The ghost diva abandoned her partner in crime and after the adults were saved, the young ghost's ship was sent plummeting into the ocean with Youngblood and his skeleton parrot trapped via a reversed ghost shield. Fenton Menace However when the Fentons drove their sub into Youngblood's ship, Danny panicked and accidentally destroyed the ghost shield generator, allowing him to escape. The young ghost, now clad in a cowboy outfit, continued to haunt Danny in an attempt to make him look crazy since the half-ghost was the only one that could see him. Youngblood continued to pursue him after Jazz convinced her parents to take them on a camping trip to try and relieve Danny of the stress that was causing his apparent psychotic behavior. But the half-ghost managed to get Jazz to get back in touch with being a child by making her have a temper tantrum, letting her see Youngblood. She helped him defeat the young ghost and he was subdued with the Fenton Thermos. Fright Before Christmas After Danny headed into the Ghost Zone to try and stop the Ghost Writer, the writer sent him to a Christmas party attended by Youngblood and many of his other enemies. However they welcomed him warmly, much to his surprise, and told Danny about the Christmas Truce, a tradition where ghosts never fought on Christmas. When the half-ghost informed Youngblood and the others that the Ghost Writer was breaking the truce, they angrily went to confront him. At first the writer made them fight each other, but Danny broke his spell by picking up an orange, since nothing rhymed with orange, allowing them to defeat the writer. Youngblood and the others then helped to fix Christmas in Amity Park, which had been ruined by the Ghost Writer. Livin' Large As Danny was racing through the Ghost Zone to stop the Guys In White from blowing it up, thus destroying the human world since the two world were parallel of each other, he came across Youngblood, now playing astronaut. Clad in a an astronaut suit, he was about to launch himself flying with a giant slingshot, but Danny got him, Skulker, and Johnny 13 to help stop the missile the Guys In White were firing. They used the slingshot to launch a boulder into the Ghost Portal the Guys in White had opened for their missile, blocking it. Phantom Planet Youngblood was attacking Casper High with his undead pirate crew again, but was subdued by Masters' Blasters. Later he was amongst the countless ghosts that helped to turn the planet intangible, allowing the Disasteroid to pass through it. Personality Youngblood is extremely carefree, flamboyant, cheerful, sporty, and not-so-surprisingly childish. He tries to act intelligent at times, but can't seem to hide his immaturity, but ironically enough, thinks people like Jazz should lighten up. He loves playing dress-up more than a game, and unlike Danny Phantom's other enemies has no desire for world domination, and is more for fun time. He seems to enjoy his eternal childhood, and he views adults as "party-poopers". He is also quite smart, clever, and is a natural leader, commanding a vast army of undead ghost pirates. He is also rather sadistic and aggressive, enjoying taunting and torturing Danny while making Danny's family think he was going crazy and was not above murder, happily trying to push his family over a waterfall. Powers and Abilities Youngblood has the basic powers of a ghost (invisibility, intangibility, flight, and energy rays that he fires from his eyes), along with another unique power, he cannot be seen by adults or kids who have a mind like an adult. In his pirate outfit, Youngblood has a hook that can change into a variety of weapons and a peg leg, that can become a cannon and in his cowboy outfit, his spurs can fire shuriken-like projectiles and his arm can become a lasso. He also has an assistant, a skeleton being that changes forms to match his outfits (i.e. a parrot when he was a pirate and a horse when he was a cowboy). Trivia *Oddly, Youngblood states his power to not be seen only applies to adults, but it doesn't explain why Tucker and Sam could not see him at one point and why Mr. Lancer could see him at another,it's possible he is Mr.lancer's Son. *He often checks with his assistant how to talk to match the various costumes he wears. Navigation Category:Kids Category:Noncorporeal Category:Danny Phantom Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Mischievous Category:Pirates Category:Malefactors Category:Male Category:Kidnapper Category:Thief Category:Leader Category:On & Off Category:Cowards Category:Redeemed Category:Power Hungry Category:Undead Category:Affably Evil Category:Comic Relief Category:Anti-Villain Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Xenophobes Category:Related to Hero